Kidnapping
by Skydv8501
Summary: Jane and Maura are kidnapped. Their love is declared but will it last.


**A/N This is going to be a short story. This idea popped into my head and I decided to write about it, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"What day is it." Maura asked Jane.<p>

"Well it should be Monday, I think." Jane said looking up at a pacing Maura.

Jane sat on her cot with one knee bent up to her chest, Maura paced the floor of the tiny windowless room. They had been held there for about a month now.

_Jane and Maura were walking to there car one night when a van pulled up and three men jumped out. Maura was grabbed first, the man holding her had a gun to her temple. Jane reached for her gun but was quickly held down by the two other men, they got a hold of her gun and pulled her up, throwing both woman in to the van. Maura and Jane were handcuffed and had a cloth bag placed over their heads. Jane tried to make a mental note of how many turns were taken and what direction they were heading, she knew they were in serious trouble as neither woman was to be back at work for two days, and her mother was on vacation. They were on their own, Jane feared what the men wanted with them as no one was talking._

_"What do you want with us...where are we going?" Jane had asked, but there was no reply._  
><em>Jane tried to communicate with the men some more. even trying to provoke them into talking.<em>  
><em>Jane could feel Maura moving closer to Jane, she reached over and found Jane's cuffed hands with hers squeezing them, silently telling Jane to stop her futile attempts at communicating with these men.<em>

_That's how both woman stayed for the rest of the ride quiet and holding hands. When the van finally reached its destination Jane and Maura were taken from the van and led to the room they presently were in. The bags over their heads and the cuffs were removed, but still not a word was spoken. The men were dressed in black fatigues, there heads were covered with black masks, and they all carried assault rifles._

"No one is going to find us are they?" Maura stated.

"You cant think like that Maur, someone will come."

"Ha, when Jane huh, when? It has been a month now and no one has even attempted to contact us, not even... my father." Maura said as she stopped her pacing and looked straight at Jane with one hand moving in the air as she talked.

The subject of her biological father had always been a sore spot with Maura, but now more so seeing as the reason they were trapped there was because of him.

"He will get us out of here Maura, he wont let them hurt you no matter what their terms are." Jane said as she stood up and walked towards Maura placing her hands on both her arms.

Maura let a small smile grace her lips. Jane smiled back knowing the effort it took Maura, maybe it was Jane's history but she was handling this whole situation much better than Maura had. Jane led Maura over to the table and chairs that sat against the wall of the tiny room. Jane had used a notepad and soap to make a chess board. it was crude but worked.

"let's continue our game it will do you some good to get your mind off things" Jane said.

"Jane I can't, it's almost nighttime they will be coming for us soon." Maura said.

"I know, I know Maur. Listen we have to stay strong ok, I know it's not easy but the only way we are going to get out of this is if we stay strong, especially for each other." Jane stated.

Maura was right to fear the night, that's when they came for one or both of them. Usually it just involved intimidation by the one man who ever spoke to them. Lately though the intimidation was increasingly becoming hostile, a slap to the face or pull of the hair. Both Jane and Maura worried what would be next, Jane figured that they only took them out of the room at night so that the darkness would cloak their whereabouts. They were always tied with their hands behind them to a chair, and faced one another so they could see the fear reflected in each others eye's.

Tonight they came for both, when they entered the room Jane and Maura followed the procedure they were forced to learn. Turn their backs to the men, get down on their knees, and place their hands on their heads. The men would handcuff them and lead them out of the room, down a dark hallway only lit by a overhead light every few feet. They would than ride a maintenance elevator down three floors, in to what Jane read as the basement. They would than walk in to a open yet dark room that was lit by only one large light that protruded from the ceiling. Tonight something was different though, instead of two chairs there was only one.

The men tied Maura to the chair and than led Jane to stand in front of Maura. The man who would speak to them stood off the side facing them both. "Ladies...we have tried to convey to Doyle the importance of his cooperation. We have showed him videos of you, let him hear your voice and yet he still lingers on an answer, so that leads us with one option."

Right after he said this Jane was hit with the butt of a rifle in the middle of her back. The pain caused her to fall to her knees. She was than punched across the face, causing her to fall to her left.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T" Maura yelled as she cried.

Jane was lifted back up to her feet, a man behind her grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her forward a few inches.

"LOOK AT HER...see her pain. It will only get worse if you don't _make it_ perfectly clear to dear ol daddy that what we want is not up for nogatioan. He either turns his turf and all his operations over to us or we will _KILL_ YOU BOTH, understand Ms. Isles." The man yelled.

"I understand." Maura learned the hard way to never argue with him. She knew in her head that she wasn't important enough to her father for him to turn everything over. but there was no point in trying to tell the man this again.

The man brought over a cell phone to Maura and placed it to her ear. " Talk." He demanded.

"Hello"

"Maura"

"Paddy..."

"Are you still ok?" Doyle asked.

"For now...but we may not be for much longer. I know what these men are asking you is hard Paddy, but they will kill us if you don't comply. Please, please give them what they want. I know we have not had an ideal father daughter relationship, but I am your daughter, please don't let them kill me over a buisness you may no longer be a part of." Maura pleaded to Doyle, she also tried to reason with him that fighting for a mob he will no longer have much control over if he is put away for life is pointless.

"Maura I will find you I promise you_ I_ will find you."

"Paddy.." Maura began but the phone was ripped away from her ear.

"Doyle you need to hear something, I need you to know how serious we are." The main man said.

Just then he nodded his head to the man standing to the side of Maura, he took out his knife and thrust it deep into her thigh. Maura screamed in pain and Jane swore that she would kill him, the whole time the phone was being held close to Maura so that Doyle could hear it all.

"You hear that you son of a bitch, I will fucking kill her next, you hear me. You have two days than she's mine." the man holding the phone spoke before he hung up the phone.

"Arghhh fucking bastard!" the man said as he threw the phone across the room.

"Bring that bitch to the wall." he said as he looked at Jane.

Two man dragged Jane over to the wall were two chains had been bolted in to the wall. Jane had her hands cuffed to the chains. If she was allowed she could take a few steps forward, a light was turned on over her head. Jane closed her eyes as the light hurt them after being in dark places for so long. The two men just stood there waiting, until the main man spoke.

"You know I had thought we were being pretty good to you, three meals a day, toiletries, allowing that chess board, but apparently we have been to nice cause I STILL DON'T HAVE WHAT I WANT." he yelled at Maura.

The man slapped Maura hard across the face, Maura could taste the metallic flavor of blood from her now cut lip. Jane looked in horror she fought against the chains but it was a loosing battle. Maura's chin was grabbed by the man and she was forced to look at him.

"I want you to know this is your fault, do It." He said.

Just than the two man standing in front of Jane began to beat her relentlessly. Every time Jane would begin to slide down the wall she would be lifted back up.

"NO..STOP, PLEASE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, PLEASE." Maura yelled as she sobbed.

"Enough." The main man said. Jane hung by her arms as she was to weak to stand on her own, blood ran down her face.

Maura sobbed as the main man crouched down in front of her. "I hope you learned your lesson today, the next time you fail, she dies and you watch, understand?"

"Y..yes." Maura cried

Jane was held up and released from her chains, she was than flung over the arm of one of the bigger men. Maura was untied and both woman were led back to their room. Jane was dropped on one of the cots in the room, Maura waited to go to her until the men left. As soon as the door was closed Maura limped to Jane's cot, she sat down and brushed Jane's curly black hair out of her face.

"Jane can you hear me?"

"Hmm I..I can." Jane said with her eyes still closed.

"Jane can you tell me where you are?" Maura asked trying to assess Jane's mental status.

"Can you?" Jane said with an attempt at humor, unfortunately it hurt to smile due to her split lip so she winced.

"Okay. I can see there are no changes to your mental status, thankfully." Maura said with a painful smile of her own.

Jane opened her eye's slowly and turned her head towards Maura. She reached over and wiped some blood that was dripping from Maura's lip with her thumb. "This is not your fault, and don't tell me that's not what you were thinking."

Maura sighed and turned her head into Jane's palm. " But it is Jane, you heard him."

Jane made an attempt to sit up but gasped sharply as a stabbing pain was felt in her right flank. Maura pushed gently on Jane's shoulder's. "Don't try to sit up, let me look you over. " Maura said while pulling Jane's shirt halfway up.

Maura noted a bruise beginning to develop on Jane's right flank and abdomen. She also had a split lip and a cut over her left eye. Maura placed her hands on both sides of Jane's ribcage. "Take a deep breath for me please."

Jane tried but stopped halfway through due to pain. "I..It hurts to much."

"It feels like you have a few broken ribs, are you having trouble catching your breath or is it just hard to take a deep breath?" Maura asked not realizing her hands were still on Jane's bare torso.

"I just can't take a deep breath." Jane said as she was beginning to feel a warmth spread over her at the feel of Maura's touch.

"Th..that's good, I..I mean good as in there's no puncture to your lungs, not good as in you cant take a deep breath. I would never..." Maura was cut off from her ramble by Jane not before she also began to feel a warmth settle over her body.

"Maur I get it...you a you can take your hands off now." Jane said

Maura looked down at her hands and quickly removed them from where they had begun to migrate up Jane's torso. "Sorry" She said as she leaned back from where she sat by Jane's side.

"What are we going to do Jane I don't think Paddy is going to give in." Maura asked

Jane turned her head to look at Maura. "Maur it will be ok."

"No it wont Jane, he said he would find me, he has no plans on giving up. The man is facing life in prison and yet he still will not give up on a illegal business that he will have no control over, the man is obsessed with winning." Maura said as she stood up and limped in to the small bathroom to get a towel to clean up Jane's wounds.

"Maur he can still control the Doyle mob from inside prison, it's not that hard actually. So he does see it as loosing out, but we have to hope he is as resourceful as he says and finds us. I have never doubted that man's love for you, he may have no plans on giving in to their demands, but he wont let them hurt you either." Jane said

Maura sat on the edge of the cot and faced Jane, she began to wipe away some of the blood on Jane's face. As she looked into Jane's eye's she felt the need to now tell Jane what had been in her heart for some time now. She didn't want to die without ever telling Jane here true feelings. "Jane I need..."

"Don't" Jane said in a whisper.

"Jane please let me say it, I don't know if I'll get another chance." Maura said.

"Maur I know, I've always known. The only reason your willing to say it out loud now is because you think we're not gonna make it out of here. When we do, say it then, say it when we can do something about it." Jane said as she placed her hand on Maura's cheek, Maura turned her face in to Jane's palm kissing it. Jane has waited for a long time, has wanted to hear those three words escape Maura's lips for what seems like a lifetime now. Jane wont let her say them now though because it would be way to easy to ignore them after, when life gets in the way. Right now they are in their own little bubble, a hellish one but it's all theirs. Jane needs Maura to declare her love when she feels like they can have a life together not when they are facing death.

Maura stood up and limped back in to the bathroom washing herself up neither said another word to each other the remainder of the night. Maura had managed to fall asleep in her cot, but Jane couldn't sleep, her mind was to preoccupied with thoughts of a life with Maura. She was brought out of her musings by Maura yelling.

"No... Jane don't...You can't leave...Please." Maura yelled as she flailed on her cot.  
>Jane used every ounce of strength she had to get up and walk over to Maura. Once she reached her cot she kneeled down and gently held Maura down by her shoulders.<p>

"Maur, sweetie, wake up. Your having a nightmare, it's just a nightmare Maur, I'm right here." Maura had tears in her eye's.

Maur opened her eyes with a startle she scooted up the cot pulling her knees up to her chest, " I dreamt that..you."she whispered. Jane stood and sat gingerly on the cot slowly reaching out to Maur, as though she was a wounded animal.

"Shhh it's ok Maur, I'm right here. Look at me, you can feel me, you can hear me, cause I'm right here and I'll never leave you, never." Jane responded.

Maura looked up in to Jane's eye's, Jane had a reassuring smile on her face. Maura couldn't wait any longer, she needed Jane and she would not wait until it was to late. She pushed herself forward wrapping her hands in Jane's hair, Pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their lips touched together with a fierceness that both had held in for a long time. Both woman fought for dominance, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. Maura ran her tongue across Jane's upper lip asking for entrance, Jane complied. Their tongues danced across each others with a fervent need to taste every bit of the moment. The pace of their kiss began to slow becoming more sensual with every pass of their tongues. Maura would pull back just a little inviting Jane to take what she should now consider hers, Jane would close the distance gently biting down on Maura's lower lip before running her tongue along Maura's top lip as she would enter her mouth. Maura responded by pulling Jane closer to her body with her hands still thread into curly locks. Both woman began to moan, unable to hold in the sounds of their love any longer.

Jane began to let her hands wander exploring every inch of Maura's body, Maura followed suit exploring all of Jane with her still perfectly manicured hands. "Maur." Jane spoke into their kiss.

"Yes." Maura spoke into the kiss as well.

"w.. we.. sh.. should stop." Jane spoke between kisses.

Maura grabbed Jane's lower lip in her teeth and moaned.

"Hmmm." Jane moaned

"No really we need to stop." Jane said as she pulled away slightly from Maura's sensual lips.

"No we don't." Maura said as she tried to pull Jane in for another kiss.

Just than three men barged in to the room grabbing both women. Maura yelled for Jane, Jane tried to reach for Maura. Both woman were dragged out of the room, gunshots could be heard. Jane tried to get out of the men's hold on her, but was unsuccessful due to her injuries preventing her from moving like she would normally. Maura had her arms pinned behind her she was yelling for Jane, the man holding had enough he turned her around and slapped her hard across the face. This infuriated Jane causing her to have an adrenaline rush like no other, forgetting all about the pain. Jane head butted the man behind her, and used a right hook on the man in front of her knocking both man out. She than focused all her attention on the man currently slapping Maura around. She grabbed his hand mid air before he slapped Maura again, twisting his arm causing him to step back slightly. She than punched him straight in the face breaking his nose, he fell to the ground allowing Jane to grab Maura and run.

They had no idea were they were going, but continued running so they could get away. Jane found a door that she hadn't seen before along the dark hallway, she opened it. Both woman were immediately hit with bright light, causing both woman to shut their eyes and stop their movements as it had been a month since they have been in daylight.

"BPD put your hands in the air" BPD swat commanded.

Jane opened her eyes enough to see that they were up on a fire escape, four stories up. "Don't shoot, weapons down, that's Rizzoli." Jane heard someone yell. She shielded her eyes with her hand and noticed it was lieutenant Cavanaugh. Jane reached behind her grabbing Maura's hand and lead her down the stairs slowly. The were met halfway down by members of the swat team who helped guide them down the stairs careful of their injuries.

Once down on the ground the were rushed over to two different ambulances, there Jane sat on the edge of the ambulance bumper staring at Maura. Maura stared back as she was being helped down on to a gurney. As they stared in to each others eyes there were so many questions, where do they go from here. Before they could both get too lost in their thoughts there was an interruption by Jack who ran right up to Maura grabbing hold of her upper body " Oh god I'm so glad they found you, I was so worried. I don't want to ever be without you again."

As this scene was unfolding before her, Jane grew in disgust. It should be her holding on to Maura, it should be her confessing love and a need to be in her life forever, but it wasn't. Jane couldn't watch anymore she turned to the paramedics and asked " Can we go now." They helped her in to the ambulance and closed the doors. Maura watched helplessly as Jane drove away.

"Jack we need to talk." Maura stated as she pulled away from Jack.

"About?" Jack asked.

"About us." Maura stated sadly.

* * *

><p>The end!<p> 


End file.
